Beyond the Fence
by lymphypooh
Summary: He wore a collar for the full thirteen years of his life. They made him wear a bell around his neck as a sign of ownership. He was to be nothing but another one of the Foundation's drones. On the day he was born he was given a duty, a color, and a choice. A choice being he had none... "Well Jugger to that." Current Book: Into the Wild, Humanized!Warriors


**A/N: So usually I'll try not to put these things up before the chapter, but since this is the first chapter an introduction is in order, hi I'm lymphypooh, yes that name is an old nickname, yes it's embarrassing, you can call my lymph or lym if you like (also Lymph/Lym is not my real name, you can look on my profile if you would really like to know). This story is a humanized warrior story, and no it's not a "high school" fic, I've had enough of that in real life why would I want to write a fic about it.**

**Also I apologize if anybody is to take offense to this story, the elements of Clans may set off a few people (believe me I know I've been called "Jap" one too many times), but know that since this is humanized Warriors the idea of the Clans are needed for this story.**

**As a warning since these characters are humanized expect some human characteristics/behaviors. This takes place a couple years into the future, or past, or—it's an AU, expect some differences. This will be in Rusty's/Firepaw's/Fireheart's/Firestar's point of view, unless I state otherwise, I haven't decided whether to keep this completely in first person or to change it up to third person limited.**

**I also need a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats, the Erin Hunters own everything, I'm just borrowing their characters for my own humanized enjoyment.**

* * *

**First Book: Into the Wild**

* * *

**Prologue: It Started with a Bean Burrito**

* * *

_Looking back on it now, I wouldn't be able to tell you why I was so fascinated with what may (or may not) lay beyond the electric fence. My friend Smudge and I would pass by the crisscrossed metal every day, stories of the savage people, who cleaned their teeth with bones and killed good house people like us for sport, beyond the fence keeping most a good ten feet away from the thin border of metal._

_I say most because Smudge and I would sometimes go close enough where you could actually see the lines of the tree bark, or smell the odd almost pungent smell of the wet grass. On our side of the fence we don't have trees, or plants, or any vegetation really, besides what you can buy at the store. Smudge and I—with a few discreet questions to our tight lipped science professor—were actually able to figure out how these said trees, plants, and vegetation grow. I was able—with a whole bunch of hard work and impatient stomping—to grow a small tomato plant in my Keepers window sill. It was a nice little edible decoration until my Keeper destroyed it by accidently pouring soap into the pot._

_I still haven't forgiven her for that one._

_Another thing we learned—by a complete and scary as hell experience—was that the fence wasn't actually electric. Every once in a while we'd joke about going over, well Smudge would joke I was actually quite serious—however something always held me back. Smudge would tease me about it (even when he himself refused to even touch the fence), "You scared?", and of course, I'd answer no, but honestly I think that was what held me back for the twelve years I stayed in the House folk place._

_Fear, I was scared of what lay beyond the so called electric fence._

_Fear, of what lay beyond everything I've ever known._

_A small insignificant fear that would be but a tiny fragment of the fear I was going to face as I ascended the rankings of my to-be clan._

_That fear would be but a tiny drop in the huge lake of sweat, tears, and blood as my eyes traced the two combined clans in front of me, to meet a cool hate-filled glare of the amber eyes of my enemy._

* * *

Oh crap, oh crap, oh banana boats on Uranus , dear God/Maker/Lord/whoever of all things holy, why in the name of everything did I think it was a good idea to eat those expired bean, cheese, jalapeno, and basically anything that-could-set-off-an-atomic-bomb-on-your-insides burritos.

I looked up at the sound of a tentative knock on the bathroom door. "Uh Rusty."

"What, Smudge." I groaned, reaching desperately for the trashcan beside the toilet... huh since when did we have those. "Can't you see I'm dying, let me die in peace, Let me—oh Jugger." I coughed into the trash can, the feeling of nausea interrupting my soliloquy and possible dying words.

I can see it now, Here Lies Russell, he was a good boy who made the wrong and pig-like decision of choosing two expired burritos over a moldy bagel with fake cheese.

"Rusty, um." There was a muffled sound of shifting feet on the other side of the door, "Boss says you can take the rest of the day off, he asked me to help you home."

I let out a slightly staggered sigh of relief, slowly getting of the pot, hopefully the bombs of death would hold out till I got to my Keeper's place. I flushed the toilet, the blood rushing to my head from sitting down too long sent another wave of nausea coursing through my stomach and up my throat, I swallowed to keep the bile down.

"Woah," Smudge blinked when I reemerged from almost certain death. "You look awful."

"Thanks man." I mumbled to myself as Smudge sent me a sheepish smile, the red collar around his throat flashing momentarily relaying he got a message.

_Red, you're dead, _I recalled, a semi-bitter smile forming on my face, the blue collar around my neck flashed as well a notification sounding in the earpiece connected to my collar.

"Message Start: Work rescheduled tomorrow, night shift, 19:00 to 24:00, message end."

_Blue, leave behind no clues._

Smudge let out a wary sigh, judging from his expression his message was probably similar.

"Sorry Smudge." I said somewhat weakly, and he just shrugged shooting me a weak smile.

"Don't even worry man, you can't help it." He sighed. "It's going to be a pain in the arse to wake up for class though."

"Sorry." I repeated my shoulders slumping slightly.

"Jugg, the burritos got you good." Smudge laughed, slapping me on the back, his tone was slightly higher, it was obvious he was trying to lighten the mood, something I was grateful for. "Hey how about we slink by the fence on our way home—if nothing else you could just upchuck, that ought to scare off any of those wilders."

I snorted, perking at the sound of the forest, but then once again deflating. "No man, I can't, my Keeper caught me by the fence last week, she said she'd kick me out if she caught me again."

"Keeper shmeeper." Smudge said, but he changed his direction to the direct route to my home.

A Ward, after all, would have the death wish if he/she decided to defy their Keeper's wishes.

A Keeper was someone you were assigned to when you were born, sometimes they live in pairs, and other times they live alone. I only have one Keeper while Smudge has two, two guys, my other friend has a girl and a guy, and our boss lives with another girl. At age 18 you're assigned a partner based on your traits, compatibility levels, and reproduction rates, it's usually done in a poll for your best match, and usually the success rate of it working is about 88%... or so the Foundation tells us.

Some choose to be single, while others volunteer for the poll. Apparently the poll was "for the best", yatta, yatta, yatta, etc., insert some more bullream here. Freedom of choice often leads to higher divorce rates they say, freedom results in overpopulation they say, if you couldn't already tell there was a stirring among the people of the Foundation.

The collars/job/life designators didn't help with the unrest. The colors represent our jobs, the engraving represent the best chance at a sport, and the electrical surges on the side are just to remind you that we own you. The three engraved slashes on my collar mean I'm a Gymnast, while the blue means I'm a Chemist if we're getting technical, but truthfully all my collar signifies is that I'm being groomed into learning how to make more destructible bombs.

"Like animals" the protestors of the collars had said. "We'd be like animals, like dogs."

Yet a century later here we are.

Wearing collars.

I unconsciously touched the said neckpiece, rolling the bell between my fingers.

"In case we go missing."

Yeah right.

"Feel better man." I blinked, realizing that we'd already made it to my Keepers front door. I felt a firm pressure on my shoulder, as Smudge gave it a friendly clasp and shake. "Hey you ok, you just zoned out there."

"Uh yeah, stomach is bothering me you know." Oh Maker, why did I have to remind myself, the unsettling feeling in my stomach returned at full force and I resisted the urge to gag. "Oh, Jug—" I pulled my head up to the sensor the door opening automatically for me. "Bye Smudge thanks," I sputtered racing towards the bathroom, thanking God/Maker/Lord/whoever of all things holy that my Keeper wasn't home.

She'd kill me for not taking off my shoes before trampling through the house.

* * *

"How is Mousefur?"

"Recovering." The figure was outlined by only the light of the moon, her shape was feminine, slight and lean. She sounded young, yet her tone of voice was only mature. "Her wounds are deep, but she's young and strong she'll recover."

"And the others." The first voice asked, also female, but this voice was definitely older sounding, it had a slight rasp.

"They will recover too."

There was a sigh, and the outline shifted, moving over to make space for the younger woman. "We are lucky to not have lost many warriors this time." Now only blue eyes showed through the darkness meeting a light hazel, "You are a gifted Healer Spottedleaf."

"Spottedleaf" merely tipped her head. "Something is troubling you Bluestar." It was a statement not a question.

"This whole defeat bothers me." Bluestar murmured, her shoulders slumping slightly. "There are fewer births this year, ThunderClan will need more warriors in order to survive."

"The year is only beginning." Spottedleaf soothed, "There will be more births in the Spring, and Autumn."

Broad shoulders of an experienced fighter only shook. "Training Warriors takes time—years, we'll need new warriors as soon as possible." Her head tilted to the slightly cloudy sky.

Spottedleaf looked upwards as well, her teeth glowed white as she sent the older women a serene smile."Are you asking StarClan for advice?"

"Well... it wouldn't hurt if they decided to give us some." Bluestar chuckled, voice dry, "They haven't given me a dream in Moons." She let out another sigh, "Have they told you anything Spottedleaf."

The Healer opened her mouth to reply, but then a shooting star shot through the almost starless sky, and Spottedleaf trained her eyes to the now disappeared trail.

"What," Bluestar leaned forward slightly as the other woman's eyes unfocused. "What is it?"

"Fire." Spottedleaf audibly gulped. "Fire alone will save our Clan."

"What do you mea—"

Like Fire _PackPack _you will blaze _KillKill _through the forest but _TherewillbeThree _beware, for even the _KinofyourKin _strongest of flames _Willholdthepower _could be quenched by _Ofthestarsintheirhands _water. Welcome Firestar _BewareoftheRisingStorm, _I give the life of _ForestofSecrets _nine lives, life of love _FireandIce, _life of mentoring _DarkestHour. _

_TheSight _He's blind _MidnightDawn _A Feather _SkyClanDestinyProphecy _Name her Leaf _Finallife._

Fire alone will save our Clan.

_Into the Wild._

Then it was a face, her eyes seemed to pierce my own.

"Come Rusty."

I woke up screaming.

* * *

Character Profile: 1

**Name:** Russell "Rusty" Blue

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Irish, and Italian

**Height:** 5'4

**Weight:** 125

**Specialization:** Gymnastics, Chemist

**Notable Traits:** Red hair, scar on left shoulder

* * *

Character Profile: 2

**Name:** Samuel "Smudge" Red

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Chinese

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 140

**Specialization:** Inventor, Boxing

**Notable Traits:** Black hair, early white hair in the front (genetic trait), muscular body type

* * *

**A/N: That about wraps up the first chapter, as you can see I kept the concept of Warriors, but added my own little bits into there. Yes more futuristic plotlines, etc. will be explained later, as well as the differences I plan to make in "clan" life. Also I have a plot line written out, however know typing out a story and simply planning it are two different things. I do know where I want to take this, I know the changes that will be made, all that's left is to type it out, and I'm not the fastest or most motivated typer, letting you guys know now.**

**Again, sorry to those who don't like first person but I find it easier to help you guys relate/get to know my AU world a bit more this way.**

**Oh right, and before you ask, yes I am way to old to be still reading these books.**

**Thank you for taking time to read, fav, or follow; review if you like, it would be appreciated.**

**-lymph**


End file.
